Steal Away
by CrazyJaney
Summary: Kenshin is listening outside Kaoru's door as she talks to him, or so he thinks she's talking to him. But she doesn't even no he's there as she sings along with her music. suspicians are aroused when she starts saying questionable things. (au) R&R! plz!


A/N: i no, i no. another 80's song. but u might be familiar with this one! okie dokie! Review! i luv those and i write more and more one shots when I get them! so hear ya go! luv ya lots!

Steal Away

Kaoru laid in her bedroom listening to her headphones singing out loud, not knowing that Kenshin was just outside her door. Kenshin didn't know she had her headphones on and thought that she was talking to him.

"Come on and hold me, just like you told me," she started as Kenshin listened and flushed crimson.

"Kaoru-dono, I didn't think that you thought of me that way," he muttered to the floor.

"Then show me, what I want to know," she continued as he flushed even more, not believing what he was hearing.

"B-b-but Kaoru!" he almost fainting thinking of all things he would be only too happy to show her.

"Why don't we steal away? Why don't we steal away? Into the night. I know it ain't right."

"If you know it isn't right, then why are suggesting it? Not that I mind of course," Kenshin answered.

"Oi! Kenshin, whatcha doin' outside Jou-chan's door?" Sano came up to him, as he looked for a free meal as usual.

"I was just coming to cook Kaoru-dono some dinner when she started a conversation with me, isn't that right Kaoru-dono?" he asked her door. She didn't respond with a helpful answer, seeing as she couldn't hear them.

"Don't tease me, why don't you please me? Then show me what you came here for," was how she responded.

"Oh, so the innocent one isn't so innocent. I bet you didn't come here just to cook for her, Kenshin you sly dog," Sano said grinning.

"Honest! I don't know where she's coming up with this stuff!"

"Why don't we steal away? Why don't we steal away? Into the night, I know it ain't right. Into the night, baby. Make it tonight." she kept going, oblivious to what was taking place just outside her door.

"What's going on around here? Is the tanuki here? She said she'd call, but I'm still waiting for it," Megumi made an entrance.

"Kenshin came to put the moves on Jou-chan!" Sano answered for him.

"About time!"

"But!-"

"I caught you glancin' my way, and I know what you're askin', no second chances tonight. Why don't we steal away? Why don't we steal away, why don't we steal away? Why don't' we steal away, into the night. I know it ain't right. Into the night. I know it ain't right. Why don't we steal away? I know it ain't right, into the night baby," she finished, leaving all three outside her door speechless.

"Well, I have to congratulate the tanuki for taking initiative! I never thought she had it in her!" Megumi was the first to regain her voice. There was a sound of shuffling from Kaoru's room and then her voice reached their ears.

"Kenshin should be here soon," was what they heard, creating confusion among them.

She opened her door to find them staring at her and then Kenshin descended upon her and put his lips on hers. Her eyes widened in shock and at first she didn't respond to his kiss. Eventually, she wrapped her arms around his neck and closed her eyes in bliss.

"What was that all about?" she asked when he released her needing to breathe.

"What do you mean? You're the one who wanted it," he pointed out.

"What do you mean? I didn't even know you guys were here!"

"Then who were you talking to earlier?" Kenshin wanted to know.

"Huh?" clearly she hadn't the faintest idea what he was talking about.

"Telling us you wanted to steal away!"

"Oh! That's a song. I was listening to my cd player and singing with it," she explained. Kenshin looked a little embarrassed.

"Oh."

"Did you guys think I was talking to you?" she asked amusedly.

"Kenshin did," Sano said with a smirk.

"That's ok. As long as something good came out of it," she answered encircling his neck with her arms again. He smiled and planted his hands on her waist as he dipped in for another kiss.


End file.
